gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
"Patrick" redirects here. For other characters with the same name, see Patrick III or Patrick Ligner. Irish- American |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Kate McReary (Sister) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) |affiliations = McReary crime family Pegorino Family (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres (Formerly) Gordon Sargent (Formerly) Michael Keane (Formerly) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) |vehicles = Irish Oracle Presidente White Schafter Red Comet Green Vincent |businesses = Robbery Drug Dealing |voice = Ryan Johnston }} Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV, made a cameo in The Lost and Damned, a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony and as a minor character and Heist accomplice in Grand Theft Auto V. Packie is a member of the McReary crime family and the youngest brother of the McReary clan itself. Packie reappears in Grand Theft Auto V in a random encounter and, based on its outcome, can become an optional accomplice for heist missions. Biography Childhood and personality Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born two years later. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State - until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father at one point attempted to molest him, but was stopped by Gerry. He developed a drug habit at 14 and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction came in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. The following year he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted and was arrested again in 2000 for highjacking. That same year his father died - possibly by suicide, or by Gerry. Packie's last known arrest came in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. Personality Packie, on the surface, portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He has an addictive personality, as shown by his habitual use of cocaine and prostitutes. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamorize the idea that he will die young of a drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity, and feels less guilt. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; if you kill too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie will say that he doesn't take bloody money. During GTA IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael and Gordon, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin during a heist. After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral of the same brother cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan. Though he was confident she wouldn't "put-out" - as he regularly states - his bypassing of his protective instinct showed that he held a distinct level of trust in Niko. In the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie is seen exiting a taxi cab and entering the airport with a duffel bag, presumably filled with money. In the following scenes, a plane is seen leaving the runway headed for an unknown destination. It is safe to assume Packie traveled either to Los Santos (due to his appearance in GTA V) or to Ireland. GTA V Packie appears again in Grand Theft Auto V, popping up rather early in the game as he robs a drug store in Strawberry with an unknown friend. Once you find him, he requests that you find a getaway car and help them escape. You may do so, or assist the store owner and kill Packie and his accomplice. If you commit to the former, he will thank you and become available as a gunman in further heists. Packie has some of the highest possible skills for a gunman available, but takes twelve percent of the cut. Interestingly, Packie mentions the robbery during The Paleto Score, if he was chosen for the job. On the way to the bank, the gang will talk about their first robberies. Packie mentions that one of the gunmen were killed by one of the hostages, and go into detail regarding they escaped. He will also mention his brother, Derrick, who was also a gunman in the Liberty City robbery, and that he had died during the last few years. Lastly, he mentions Niko Bellic, the forth gunman. Packie says that he had lost contact with Niko after Packie left Liberty City to travel to Los Santos, and that he doesn't even know what became of Niko but presumes him dead. Appearance Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes Packie is slightly shorter and more slender than Niko. He also has a long scar under his left eye; seen as how he likes to fight while drunk, having scars is only reasonable. His nose is rather large and slightly crooked, implying that it may have been broken. Patrick wears a white long sleeved undershirt, green polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers that look very similar to the ones in Russian Shop. He has green eyes that have a grayish tint and hair is shaved in a buzzcut. His skin has several red spots and dents, probably caused by cocaine. Grand Theft Auto V Packie is seen again, but looks a bit different than in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is seen with considerably more scars, and has light stubble, also looking considerably older now that he is 34. The mole on the top right corner of his lip is more visible and he has developed wrinkles around his eyes over time. His eyes appear as a lighter auburn and are less distressed and bloodshot. His outfits are determinant by his appearance in Heists. Friendship At some point after completion of the mission Three Leaf Clover, Packie calls you to do a friend activity with him. After this event is completed, you will become friends with him. Packie is the fourth of five friends you will make within the game, and is available between 4 PM and 6 AM. He is available for six different activities; Bowling, Darts, Drinking, Pool, Show, and Strip Club. When you get above 75% in Packie's Like Stat, you will gain his Special Ability - being able to call him to prepare a car bomb, which can be used to take down difficult targets. This ability can be useful in certain situations and missions and it may be worth your time to become good friends with Packie. When you wish to request a bomb, select Packie in your Phonebook and then select Bomb. He will tell you where he left the Bomb and a blip will mark its location. Get the Bomb and then press E (PC), LB (Xbox 360) or L1 (PS3) when behind a vehicle to rig it. The "Detonate" option will appear under Packie's name in your phonebook. He likes it when Niko drives fast, saying things such as "If you have somewhere to be then you may as go at pace." and "This is the way to do it, Niko." He also enjoys fighting while on friend activities, and - as with all friends - will assist in any combat throughout his time with you. Mission appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV * First Date (Cameo) * Luck of the Irish * Have a Heart (Post-mission phone call) * Harboring a Grudge (Boss) * Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) * Three Leaf Clover (Boss) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (Boss) * I'll Take Her (Voice) * Ransom (Voice/Boss) * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Out of Commission (Post-mission phone call/Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned * Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Ladies' Night * Ladies Half Price * Credits ;Grand Theft Auto V * Random Event - Getaway Driver (Can be killed) * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) * The Paleto Score (Optional) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional) Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Murdered during a bank heist by him and Derrick in retaliation for killing Michael Keane. LCPD Database information Surname: McReary First Name: Patrick "Packie" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1998 - Grand Larceny *2000 - Hijacking *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Youngest brother and employee of Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of robberies and hijackings. *Arrested with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. *Believed to be working as muscle for the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Trivia *According to his brother Gerald McReary, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms. *If the player positions the camera in such a way that you can see inside Packie's head, you will see a small cube with a picture of a brain on it, which is Packie's balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Following the bank robbery, Packie purchases a bright red Comet, which is revealed when Luis and Tony Prince are following him around in a Helicopter in the mission Ladies' Night in TBoGT. *Like most other characters, Packie will don a unique helmet when with the player on a motorcycle. His is a dark green helmet, referencing his Irish heritage. *Packie sings Danny Boy during one of the drinking outings with Niko. *Packie, along with Niko Bellic, can be fought and killed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price. Packie and Niko will have a colossal amount of health, and their deaths do not affect the story. * Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and he will respond positively if it's turned on in the car, claiming he wants it to play at his funeral. Packie also likes The Beat 102.7. * He dislikes playing darts, complaining that it's boring, despite darts being a traditional Irish game and Packie being proud of his Irish roots, as he states himself. However, he only voices his disliking if the player beats him. * Sometimes, when Niko calls him to hang out with him, he may be near the Alderney State Correctional Facility, implying that he was visiting his brother Gerry. * The player will receive the trophy/achievement "Dial "B" for Bomb" after gaining Packie's friendship bonus. * He will sometimes refer to Niko as "boyo", which traditionally refers to someone younger than oneself, despite Niko being a year older than Packie. * The in-car LCPD database lists him as being wanted for Armed Robbery. This is likely due to the events of Three Leaf Clover. * His artwork shows him fighting from a stance called "southpaw", which is largely used by left-handed people. Still, Packie is right-handed during gameplay. * Packie is addicted to cocaine, which burdens him with numerous problems. He claims that he can't look for women without cocaine in his system and when he's with women, he spends his time in the bathroom snorting rails of coke, which lowers his sex drive (he calls this a "catch 22"). Kate claims that Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her wrong. This is likely due to his cocaine addiction as well. Packie also has an uncanny sleeping schedule, waking up at 4:00 in the afternoon and staying up all night doing coke. Due to this, Packie is inactive in the morning. *If playing as Trevor and picking Patrick up during the getaway from the drug store in GTA V, he can be delivered to the Altruist Cult in the hills, who pay to have people delivered to them and cannibalized. **The player can alternatively shoot Patrick and his friend. Gallery Image:PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Artwork of Patrick. Image:PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.JPG|Police computer information on Packie. PatrickMcRearyIV.png|Packie in Luck of the Irish DriveBy-GTA4-NPC.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Packie drive-by shooting at the LCPD. ThreeLeafClover-GTA4-Bankheist.jpg|Packie, alongside his associates, during "Three Leaf Clover". DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg|The exchange between the McReary crime family and the Ancelottis' associates. Credits-TBOGT-Packie.png|Packie leaves Liberty City. PackieSittingOnCouch-GTAIV.png pakshit.jpg|Packie McReary in GTA V PackieMcReary-GTAV.jpg|Packie at the Bureau Raid. Packie-GTAV Status.png PackieGTAV.jpg Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Gameplay - Packie McCreary (HD)|Packie McReary External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage Navigation }} de:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:Characters in GTA V McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:McReary crime family Category:Heist Crew Members